


Seduction

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedian RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic! :D Just a little plot bunny that wouldn’t let me go.<br/>Richard and Alexander share some wine and certain techniques. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

Richard reached for the wine bottle again, filling his own before stretching for Xander’s although it was only half empty.

‘You just need to work at it a bit that’s all’ said Richard, giving his friend a sarcastically reassuring, overenthusiastic pat on the shoulder. Alexander snorted a laugh and pretended to look insulted. They had ended up on Richard’s sofa, already a good way into a second bottle of wine, after leaving a nearby bar; Alexander having tried and failed to charm an attractive blonde.

‘Ok then,’ Xander regarded him with a challenging glance before narrowing his already slightly hooded eyes in scrutiny, ‘What are your moves?’. The question was not marked with the usual questioning upward inflection; the slight drawl on the final word hinting at an underlying sarcasm.

Richard uttered a low chuckle at the other man’s boldness as he placed his wine glass on the coffee table, bringing his arm up so it lay across the tops of the sofa cushions, his hand resting just behind Alexander’s right shoulder. The movement seemed to bring them suddenly much closer and Richard was certain he could feel Xander’s warm breath ghosting over his cheek.   
Maybe it was time to lay off the wine.

‘I don’t need moves,’ he said, drawing out the last vowel in a similar mocking fashion, although it was hard for Alexander to tell if he was expressing his own intolerance towards such things, or if the mockery was of Xander himself.   
It was always hard to tell.

‘Come on,’ he let out with a huffed laugh, ‘everyone has a certain way of acting on a date.’

‘Didn’t anyone ever tell you to be yourself?’ Richard countered, while bringing one leg up underneath him on the sofa. Xander mirrored the action.

‘Of course, all the time. And I ignored them, like any sane person.’

Richard chuckled again before biting his lower lip slightly to quell the sound, tilting his head and regarding Xander with a mischievous look.   
‘What are yours?’

Xander held his gaze for a moment, his slightly disbelieving smile quirking faintly.   
‘Well,’ he paused, readjusting himself on the sofa so he sat just a little closer to Richard’s knee, ‘I’d start by inviting her back to my place for a drink.’

‘Done,’ Richard joked, gesturing to the now empty wine glasses on the table. Xander’s laugh sounded just a little more forced.

‘Then,’ he paused again, ‘after the drinks… I’d maybe move a bit closer, maybe…’

‘Show me.’

Xander’s hesitant description was cut off by Richard’s abrupt and decisive instruction.

‘I beg your pardon?’ Xander’s smile almost looked apprehensive.

‘Show me.’ Richard repeated with no more expression. Xander’s face became quizzical and slightly defensive of his obvious failure to elaborate.

‘Show me yours!’

Richard considered this for a moment before that wicked glint returned, showing that he accepted the challenge.

‘First,’ he spoke definitively, ‘I would move into them, maybe compliment how they look.’ He stopped with a devilish smile. ‘You know, you do look rather lovely tonight Xander.’  
Alexander uttered that same huffed laugh, his smile both uncontrollable and embarrassed as he looked down into his lap.

‘and you’re awfully cute when you blush.’ Xander looked back at Richard. Was that the hint of mockery he was so often subjected too? Despite Richards playful demeanour, the sentiment almost seemed genuine. 

‘Then,’ he continued, raising the hand which had been placed on the armrest, ‘I’d let my hand rest lightly on their thigh, moving slowly upwards from the knee,’

Xander watched as Richard acted out his description, the fleeting touch of fingertips against his leg before the other man flattened his palm as he reached the highest point. Feeling Richard’s hand slide down around to the side of his buttocks Xander knew his face was flushed. His eyes flicked briefly to Richards slightly parted lips, licking his own self-consciously. He opened his mouth, but failed to form more than a choked sigh.

‘I’d lean closer…’ Richard almost whispered, quite sure Xander could no longer hear him. Their faces were mere inches from one another now and Richard’s other hand had begun to play with the fabric of Xander’s collar, gently rubbing and winding it between his fingers. They moved upwards, he turned his hand to tentatively brush his knuckles against Xander’s neck, a soft graze of his jaw line.

‘and then…’ Richard’s head tilted to the side as he leaned in, their lips just barely touching. He paused, letting his breath skim Xander’s moist mouth before gently taking the bottom lip between his own, tongue sliding over the plump flesh. He pulled away slightly, their mouths parting with a soft wet sound. Xander sighed involuntarily, eyes still closed, instinctively moving forward as Richard moved away until their lips met again, Xander’s parting easily under Richards smooth tongue.

Richard moved the hand that had been gently resting against the other man’s jaw up to his cheek as he deepened the kiss, his right curving around Xander’s supple waist. Xander’s hands were placed firmly against Richard’s chest, one moving up to his neck. The second parting was followed by a series of sweet, soft kisses. Richard cupped Xander’s jaw in his hand, lightly rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip.

‘For someone who doesn’t have moves…’ Xander spoke softly, careful not to dislodge Richard’s thumb from its pleasing position, ‘You have some pretty damn good moves.’

Richard chuckled, nudging the side of Xander’s nose with his own and drawing him against his chest.

‘Maybe… maybe you’re just easy.’

Xander laughed in feigned disbelief, swatting Richard’s shoulder before kissing him sweetly.


End file.
